Bez dogmatu/21 kwietnia.
Mieszkam niby w Warszawie, ale cztery dni z rzędu spędziłem w Płoszowie. Pani Celina ma się lepiej, natomiast ksiądz Łatysz umarł onegdaj. Doktor Chwastowski nazywa chorobę jego "wspaniałym przebiegiem gruźlicy płucnej" i z trudnością ukrywa zadowolenie, że koniec tego wspaniałego przebiegu przepowiedział niemal na godzinę. Odwiedzaliśmy nieboszczyka na dwanaście godzin przed śmiercią. Żartował z nami i był pełen otuchy z powodu zmniejszenia się gorączki, która zmniejszała się właśnie skutkiem osłabienia. Wczoraj rano siedzieliśmy z Anielką na ganku, gdy nadeszła matka biednego księżyka i poczęła opowiadać o jego śmierci w ten szczególny chłopski sposób, w którym żal miesza się z zupełnym zgodzeniem się na to, co zaszło. We współczuciu moim była i ciekawość, bom się z ludem dotąd mało stykał i mało na niego zwracałem uwagi. Jakim ci ludzie mówią dziwnym językiem! Starałem się zapamiętać jej słowa, by je sobie zapisać. Stara chłopka na powitanie podjęła w milczeniu pod nogi mnie i Anielkę, następnie zaś, przykrywszy oczy wierzchem dłoni, poczęła zawodzić: – O Jezusinku mój serdeczny, o Maryjo Przynajświętsza! Pomer ci mój nieboraczek, pomer! Wolał ci do Pana Boga iść niż z matką i ojcem ostawać. Na nic mu się dworski starunek nie przydał. Wina mu ta dawali po próżnicy, bo mu ta i wino nie pomogło. O Jezusinku Przynajświętszy, o Jezu! o Jezu! W głosie jej był niezawodnie szczery żal macierzyński, ale co mnie uderzyło, to zachowywanie w jękach i narzekaniu czegoś w rodzaju nuty obyczajowej. Nie słyszałem dotąd chłopek lamentujących po śmierci bliskich, a byłbym przysiągł, że wszystkie muszą podobnie lamentować, jakby na to istniał jakiś wiejski przepis. Anielka miała łzy na rzęsach i z tą nieopisaną dobrocią, jaką posiadają tylko kobiety, poczęła wypytywać o okoliczności śmierci, odgadując, że opowiadanie przyniesie kobiecinie ulgę. Jakoż staruszka poczęła opowiadać niemal z chciwością: – Kiej dobrodziej z Panem Jezusem od niego odszedł, ja mu powiedam tak: "Czy ta umrzesz, czy nie umrzesz, wola boska! Przyrządziłeś się na śmierć pięknie, a teraz śpij". On powieda: "Dobrze!", i zdrzemnął, a ja też, bo, niech to nie będzie Panu Bogu wymowno, alem się też bez trzy noce nabiedowała. Dopiero o pierwszych kurach przyszedł mój stary, zbudził mnie, i siedzieliśmy oboje – a on śpi i śpi. Mówię staremu: "Ej, czy nie pomer?" A stary mówi: "Może i pomer!" Pociągnął go, on się też obudził i mówi: "Lepiej mi". Poleżał z pięć pacierzy spokojnie i wzion się uśmiechać do pułapu. Jakem to zobaczyła, tak złość mnie schwyciła i mówię: "A ty, kaśtanie, to ty się mojej biedzie uśmiechasz?" A on się śmierci uśmiechał, nie mojej biedzie, bo zaraz potem poczęło dychać niebożątko i tyle go było do wschodu słonka. Tu znowu poczęła jęczeć, następnie wezwała nas, byśmy poszli zobaczyć nieboszczyka, bo już go przyoblekła, i "taki piękny jak malowanie". Anielka była gotowa pójść z nią, alem ją powstrzymał; zresztą babina, zapomniawszy po chwili o swym żądaniu, przeszła do opowiadań o swojej biedzie. Mąż jej był kiedyś zamożnym gospodarzem, ale całą chudobę stracili na to, by syna wychować. Sąsiedni gospodarze kupowali morgę za morgą, a dziś została im tylko chałupa, ale gruntu nic. Tysiąc dwieście rubli wydali. Myśleli, że się na starość przy synu przytulą, a tymczasem Pan Bóg go zabrał. Staruszka z całą chłopską rezygnacją oświadczyła nam, iż już ułożyli się z mężem, że zaraz po pogrzebie pójdą "na dziady"! Nie zdawało się to jej wcale przestraszać; mówiła nawet o tym jakby z pewną utajoną satysfakcją, bała się tylko, czy w gminie nie będzie mitręgi ze świadectwem, które nie wiem, do czego jej było potrzebne. W opowiadaniu jej tysiączne szczegóły realne mieszały się z wezwaniami do Pana Jezusa i do Matki Boskiej, ze łzami i żalem. Anielka wbiegła do domu i po chwili wróciła z pieniędzmi, które chciała wręczyć starej kobiecie, lecz mnie przyszła inna myśl, którą na razie uznałem za dobrą. Zatrzymałem rękę Anielki i zwróciwszy się do babiny spytałem: – Toście wydali tysiąc dwieście rubli na wychowanie syna? – Juści, proszę jaśnie pana. Myśleliśwa, jak ostanie proboszczem, przytulić się przy nim na probostwie, ale Bóg Najwyższy pokierował nas nie na probostwo, ino pod kościół. – To ja wam podaruję tysiąc dwieście rubli. Zagospodarujecie się na nowo i żyjcie spokojnie w chałupie. Byłbym to zaraz uczynił, ale nie miałem ze sobą pieniędzy; umyśliłem jednak wziąć potrzebną kwotę z kasy ciotki i kazałem babuli przyjść za godzinę. Była tak zdumiona, że przez jakiś czas patrzyła na mnie wytrzeszczonymi oczyma, nie mówiąc ani słowa, następnie padła mi do nóg prawie z krzykiem. Potrafiłem się jej jednak pozbyć dość prędko, głównie dlatego, że pilno jej było lecieć do męża i powiedzieć mu dobrą nowinę. Zostaliśmy sami z Anielką, która również była wzruszona i na razie nie umiała znaleźć potrzebnych jej słów; dopiero po chwili poczęła powtarzać: – Jakiś ty dobry! jakiś ty dobry! Lecz ja wzruszyłem ramionami i odpowiedziałem Anielce takim tonem, jakbym mówił zarówno o rzeczy obojętnej, jak naturalnej: – Ja, moja Anielko, bynajmniej nie uczyniłem tego przez dobroć ani dla tych ludzi, których pierwszy raz widzę. Zrobiłem to jedynie dlatego, że ty się nimi zajmujesz, i w tej myśli, że to tobie sprawi przyjemność. Inaczej zbyłbym ich pierwszym lepszym datkiem. Tak mówiąc powiedziałem szczerą prawdę. Ludzie ci tyle mnie obchodzili, ile każdy inny biedak; natomiast z równą łatwością dałbym dwa i trzy razy tyle dla zrobienia przyjemności Anielce. Powiedziałem to przy tym umyślnie, bom doskonale rozumiał, że podobne słowa, mówione do kobiety, są niezmiernie doniosłe, nie mając bowiem formy wyznania, równają się niemal wyznaniu. Znaczy to samo, co powiedzieć jej: dla ciebie uczyniłbym wszystko, boś ty mi wszystkim. I co więcej, żadna na świecie kobieta nie może się obronić podobnym wyznaniom i nie ma prawa za nie się obrażać. A ja chciałem jeszcze i dlatego wyrazić to Anielce, żem to czuł. Złagodziłem tylko ukryte znaczenie moich słów w ten sposób, żem mówił takim tonem, jakby o rzeczy najzwyczajniejszej, która się sama przez się rozumie. Anielka jednak pojęła ich doniosłość, bo spuściła oczy i nie wiedziała, co mi odpowiedzieć. Z widocznym zmieszaniem rzekła wreszcie, że musi iść do matki, i zostawiła mnie samego. Ja mam najzupełniejszą świadomość, że postępując w taki sposób, wprowadzam do duszy Anielki myśli obce jej i niepokojące. Ale ze zdziwieniem widzę, że jakkolwiek z jednej strony wzburza to moje sumienie i budzi dręczącą obawę o spokój istoty, za którą oddałbym życie, z drugiej jednak sprawia mi jakąś drapieżną radość, jak gdybym zaspakajał wrodzony człowiekowi instynkt niszczenia. Mam także przekonanie, że nic mi tu żadna świadomość zła ni żadne skrupuły nie pomogą. Mam zbyt silny charakter, bym się umiał i mógł na tej drodze zahamować, zwłaszcza wobec tego nieprzepartego, niewypowiedzianego uroku, jaki wywiera na mnie ta kobieta. Teraz dopiero jestem naprawdę jak ów Indianin, który porwany przez prąd wodospadu, złożył wiosła i zdał się na wolę prądu. Nie rozmyślam nawet o moich winach i o tym, że wszystko mogło być inaczej, że mi trzeba było wyciągnąć tylko rękę po tę istotę, o której teraz mówię sobie: dla kogo warto żyć, jeśli nie dla niej? kogo warto kochać, jeśli nie ją? Wpadam w determinizm i często zdaje mi się, że nie mogło być inaczej, że na tę nieudolność moją życiową składały się całe pokolenia, które już wyczerpały od dawna zasób życia – że ja taki byłem i taki jestem, jak musiałem i muszę być – i że nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak złożyć wiosła. Dziś z rana byliśmy z ciotką i Anielką na pogrzebie młodego kleryka. Pogoda dopisuje nam ciągle; pogrzeb odbył się z rana i nie utrudził tych pań, bo do kościoła i na cmentarz mamy niedaleko. Dziwny to widok takiego korowodu wiejskiego, poczynającego się od księdza i trumny na wozie, a kończącego zbitym tłumem chłopów i wieśniaczek. Wszystko to śpiewa pieśni niesłychanie posępne, przypominające jakąś chaldejską muzykę. W końcu orszaku mężczyźni i kobiety rozmawiają jakimś sennym, wlokącym się głosem, poczynając zawsze swe uwagi od: "O, moiściewy!" Wyraz ten słyszałem co chwila. Równie dziwne wrażenie robi podczas takiego obrzędu, jak pogrzeb, jaskrawość chustek na głowach dziewcząt. Szliśmy aleją jarzębową do kościoła i gdy pochód zasuwał się w przerwach między drzewami w słońce, chustki owe rozpalały się w blasku żółto, czerwono, błękitnie, co dawało całemu temu orszakowi pozór wesołości, tak, że gdyby nie ksiądz, nie wóz z trumną i nie zapach jałowcu, można by mniemać, że to wesele idzie. Zauważyłem także, z jakim zadowoleniem ludzie na wsi idą za pogrzebem. W ogóle śmierć nie robi na nich żadnego wrażenia; może widzą w niej tylko jakoweś wieczyste świętowanie? Gdyśmy stanęli nad dołem, dostrzegłem w twarzach tylko skupioną uwagę nad ceremonią i ciekawość; żadnego śladu, żadnego cienia refleksji, że jest to jednak nieubłagane zakończenie, poza którym zaczyna się coś strasznego i nieznanego. Patrzyłem na Anielkę w chwili, gdy schyliła się po garść piasku na trumnę. Była nieco blada, że zaś słońce padało właśnie na jej twarz, można było czytać w tych przezroczystych rysach jak w książce. Byłbym przysiągł, że myślała w tej chwili o własnej śmierci. Mnie wydało się to po prostu niepodobieństwem, jakąś dziką i potworną myślą, żeby ta twarz, tak czująca, taka pełna bujnej młodości, widnej w tym puszku nad ustami, w tych długich rzęsach, w tym swoim uroczym indywidualizmie, mogła kiedykolwiek zbieleć, skamienieć, pozostać w wiecznej ciemności. A jednak było mi tak, jakby jakiś mróz zwarzył moje myśli. Oto przyszło mi do głowy, że pierwszy obrzęd, w jakim uczestniczymy w Płoszowie z Anielką, jest to pogrzeb. Równie jak śmiertelnie chory człowiek, który stracił wiarę w naukową medycynę, gotów jest uwierzyć w leki znachorów, tak śmiertelnie chora, o wszystkim wątpiąca dusza gotowa jest uwierzyć nawet w przesądy. Prawdopodobnie nikt nie stoi bliżej od otchłani mistycyzmu jak bezwzględny sceptyk. Ci, którzy zwątpili o ideałach religijnych i socjologicznych, ci, którzy stracili zaufanie w potęgę wiedzy i ludzkiego rozumu, cała masa ludzi właśnie najbardziej rozwiniętych, niepewna dróg, pozbawiona wszelkich dogmatów, szamocąca się, beznadziejna, zasuwa się obecnie coraz głębiej w mgły mistycyzmu. Występuje on wszędy ze zwykłą siłą reakcji przeciw dzisiejszemu życiu, polegającemu na pozytywnym ograniczeniu myśli ludzkiej, na potłumieniu ideałów, na użyciu, na bezdusznym bankierstwie. Duch ludzki poczyna rozsadzać budynek, w którym kazano mu mieszkać, dlatego że budynek ów jest zbyt pod każdym względem giełdą. Kończy się jakaś epoka, nadchodzi jakaś ewolucja na wszystkich polach. Przychodziło mi to nieraz do głowy i napełniało mnie zdumieniem, że na przykład najnowsi więksi powieściopisarze sami nawet nie wiedzą, jak niewiele brak im do tego, by się stali mistykami. Niektórzy mają już świadomość, że nimi są, i głośno to wyznają. W każdej książce, którą w ostatnich czasach otwierałem, widziałem nie dusze ludzkie, nie wolę i namiętności osobiste, ale ogólne siły fatalne, mające cechy strasznych istot, niezależne od pojedynczych zjawisk, żyjące same w sobie jak Goethowskie macierze. Co do mnie, jestem zapewne także na granicy. Widzę to i nie lękam się. Otchłań pociąga; mnie osobiście pociąga nawet tak dalece, że gdybym już dziś mógł, zeszedłbym na samo dno – i zejdę, jak tylko będę mógł. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu